To optimize footprint performance in minimum time, vehicles (sometimes referred to as a snow cat) with an ever-wider track are employed for piste grooming so that wider tracks, fixed and rotary ploughs can be fitted to the vehicle to get the job done quicker in fewer operating hours of the vehicle. When these snow cats need servicing or are relocated, they often need to be loaded on trucks for transit. Because these snow cats are so wide, they often necessitate extra-wide special transit vehicles which, apart from being a traffic nuisance, are very costly. Additionally, such special transit trucks are often barred from access to ski resorts on many high pass and side roads.